


His Night Out

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asexual Character, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, implied though so you can read them as you please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: It's been a while since you started your open relationship and Asmo is about to go out, but he's still a bit uncertain if it's really okay.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	His Night Out

“Hey, MC~,” Asmo snuggled into your back and rested his head on your shoulder. “I’m going out today. To a club.”

You looked at him, at least as much as you could when he was pressing his cheek into your neck.

“And?” you asked him, but he just mumbled something that may or may not have had any meaning, and hugged you.

One thing you knew for sure was that he didn’t come to invite you. It would only make it awkward, especially if he tried to keep his flirting mild. And, obviously, if you tagged along, he’d definitely pay more attention to your safety rather than to whoever he was going to meet, so it’d completely defeat the purpose.

The agreement you two had was optimal for both of you, so there was no need to compromise if both of you were content with the relationship. This way both of you could have their needs addressed and fulfilled accordingly and this way the difference between those needs wasn’t undermining the bond you two had.

But it may have been that he still needed confirmation. He _did_ have doubts at first, since humans aren’t known in the Devildom for their preference towards open relationships, even if you were the one to suggest it.

Maybe he was still worried?

“I’m fine with that.” You turned around a bit to kiss his cheek. “Really.”

He nodded, a bit reassured.

“I’ll be back around dawn.”

“Then I guess I’ll be sleeping in my room.”

“You can sleep in mine if you want to,” he murmured into your shoulder.

“Thanks, but I’m sure my bed misses me at this point.” You rubbed your cheek on his gently.

And you preferred to spend this evening in your own space, after all. You had stuff to do and a night to yourself sounded like a much better idea than feeling lonely in an empty room, waiting for him to come back.

“Can I join when I’m back?” his voice still seemed reluctant, as if he didn’t know where the boundary laid.

“Fine. Just take a proper shower first.”

“Oh? Not wanting me to smell like others? Is that jealousy I hear?” he giggled into your hair. A half-joke, likely, but he missed the mark.

“Nah, someone smelling like a stranger getting into my bed in the middle of the night… that would just give me a heart attack. We don’t want that, do we?”

“We don’t want that,” he agreed and sighed.

He rocked your body in his embrace for a few seconds before pulling away.

“I’ll be getting ready then.”

“Have fun.” You gave him a kiss goodbye.

He was going to have a nice night out, you were going to have a nice night in, but you were sure that at dawn you’d wake up together, as usual, and happy to see each other’s face first thing in the morning.

And that felt very right.

**Author's Note:**

> Betareading thanks to XanLee!  
> You can check out my works (fanart and fanfic) and reblog the fic on [Tumblr](https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/post/644307005274750976/his-night-out) too!


End file.
